The present invention relates to an antenna, and particularly to an antenna that has a simple configuration without use of a dedicated antenna element.
Hitherto, various kinds of antennas have been used as antennas that receive various broadcast waves such as television broadcast or FM broadcast. For example, dipole antennas or Yagi-Uda antennas are frequently used to receive television broadcast or FM broadcast. On the other hand, chances to receive such various broadcast waves or signals carried by the broadcast waves indoors, inside vehicles, or on the road have increased. In these cases, the antennas are required to be easily handled for assembly, mounting, or the like. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a monopole antenna having a simple configuration of an antenna element.